


Haikyuu Drabbles and Oneshots

by Trashikawachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu x Reader, M/M, No smut for now yall lets stick to fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashikawachan/pseuds/Trashikawachan
Summary: Why do these guys have nice thighs and incredibly attractive faces?Just a collection on Haikyuu x Reader One-Shots and Kurotsuki and Oisuga drabbles because why not?1: Requests2. Tanaka x Reader3. Tsukishina x Reader4. Kurotsuki5. Kageyama x Reader6. Oisuga





	1. Requests

Hey there! I take requests (in the comments sections), so if you would like to request something, all you have to do is:

1\. Name the character (check the tags to see which characters I take)  
2\. Give me a plot or idea (i.e. sick mornings, date at a park, etc.) (I don't write things that contain any thing with vampires, werewolves, etc.)

It's that simple!


	2. [Tanaka] Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is ticklish and you think it's cute when he blushes.

"Ryuu, come closer," you mumble as you shiver. It was a cold, winter, day and you guys were cuddling under the covers of his bed, trying to get some warmth. His chest was close to your face, and you could hear his heart softly beat. Tanaka's arms were around your body as he attempted to warm you up.

You feel him move closer, and his heart beat faster and louder. You look up to his face to see a slight hint of blush on his cheeks. He was smiling a little.  _He looks adorable,_ you think _._ You huff a laugh through your nose.

You try to make him blush even more by moving your face even closer to his chest. Now your face was touching his chest. You could feel his muscles through his shirt. His heart started even faster than before, and his face turned more red. Your heart skipped a beat. 

You moved your arms around his waist, and he gave a little yelp. You pressed the same with area with your fingers, and you almost laugh when you came to a realization.

"What the... Ryuu, are you ticklish?!" When his eyes widened, you started laughing. 

"I-oh-I can't believe it!" you say as you laugh.

"[L-l/n]-Chan! Th-thats not funny!" Tanaka exclaims as his face turned beet-red. 

That made you laugh even more. Then you started poking his stomach. A weird sound came from Tanaka's mouth, and he tried to pry your hands away, but he was too weak.

"[L-l/n]-ch-chan!" he attempts to say between laughs. "St-stop!" 

You giggled and started poking him more. He kept on trying to move your hands away, but it never worked.

He started wheezing and coughing. You stopped, feeling bad for your boyfriend. That was a horrible choice.

He jumped up and tackled you and started tickling you on your neck.

"R-ryuu! St-stop! That ti-tickles!" you yell at him as he tickled you even more. He moved his hands towards your waist and started moving his fingers. 

"Stop!" you screech.

"Never!" he replies. "This is payback!"

He moves one of his hands to your neck. Soon, you were gasping for breath. 

It was a full on tickle-fight. You guys were rolling on the bed, attempting to tickle the other so much that they could barely move afterwards. Hands were flying everywhere. 

You tried to make him stop by tickling his stomach, and after a countless number of tries, it worked. 

He removed his hands from your body in attempt to try to remove your hands from his stomach. He fell down on your body, and it took you a few seconds to notice that your lips were connected.

Both of you were tired and in too much shock to move. His chest was on yours, and both of your hearts were beating quickly. His lips were salty, but soft. The thought made your face turn pink.

Tanaka moved first. He lifted his face from yours, and you noticed that if his face turned anymore red, he was going to get a nose-bleed. He bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"[L-l/n]-chan! I-I'm so sorry! I-uh, it was an accident, I swear! I- huh? Why are you laughing?!" he asks as you started laughing. 

"There's no reason for you to be sorry! And besides!" you reply between breaths. "You're so cute!"

He turned even more red, and soon, you guys were on a hunt for tissues to stop his nose-bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was so short! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it!  
> Tumblr:  
> http//:www.trashikawachan.tumblr.com


	3. [Tsukishima] Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki thinks your cute in his glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT IT WAS BUT IT WAS ONLY ON PREVIEW IM SO SORRY

_Whoosh._

The ball hit the floor, and you restrain yourself from cheering on your boyfriend, Tsukishima. You silently remind yourself to congratulate him on his improvement.

The air inside the gym was hot and dry. The volleyball club was practicing after school, and you decided to wait for your boyfriend.

You were always very intrested in watching them practice, and today is no different. Even though everyone seemed a bit slower due to the weather, they were still trying very hard.

You notice that everybody has been improving their weak spots. _They've been trying so hard these past few days,_ you think.

You watch in awe as the whole club puts so much effort into practice.

A few minutes later, Tsukki is running up to you.

"[L/N]-chan, could you hold these for me?" Tsukishima asks and holds out his normal glasses. "These keep on falling off, and I need to use my sports pair."

"Sure," you respond as you carefully take his glasses from his hands and hand over his sports pair. He nods in a sign of thanks and jogs back onto the court.

You look at the glasses in front of you.  _I wonder what I would look like in these,_ you think. You contemplate on if you should put them on or not, and curiosity got the best of you.

You slowly put Tsukishima's glasses on and whip out your phone to see how you look. Before you even get the chance to turn on the camera, you suddenly hear a voice.

"Tanaka! Tanaka, look! [L/N]-chan is wearing glasses! Doesn't she look cute in glasses?" Nishinoya suddenly bursts when he catches you wearing Tsukishima's glasses. 

Your face flushes a deep shade of pink as the whole club stops practicing to look at you. 

"Wow! She does!" Tanaka replies. 

"Hey, aren't those Tsukishima's glasses?" Hinata asks.

Tsukishima squints a little to see if they were actually his. When he does notice they are his, his eyes grow wide and his face turns red.

"Woah, Kageyama, look, Tsukishima's blushing!" Hinata exclaims.

Tsukishima turns even more red. Kageyama turns to Tsukishima with a smirk. 

"Alright, alright, everybody go back to practice!" Coach Ukai suddenly exclaims, making every body jump.

 

***

 

"[L/N]-chan, why did you wear my glasses?" Tsukishima asks while he walks you to your street.

"I just wanted to see what I look in them," you mumble. You were a little embarrassed for disrupting the team's practice. 

He stops walking, and so do you in surprise. 

"Tsukki?" you say. He turns to look at you, and you notice that his face was pink.

"I-i think you look cute in my glasses," he mumbles. Butterflies form in your stomach.

You smile and say, "What? I didn't hear that, will you please say it louder?" 

"Idiot," he grumbles.

He takes off his glasses and carefully puts it on you. You blink a few times so your eyes could adjust. When they do, you turn to him and smile.

"I think I like wearing these. I'll wear them more often," you joke, and Tsukishima shakes his head. 

You laugh and hug him. He slightly pushes you away, only to bend down and give you a quick kiss. Your eyes flutter as you feel a cold rush of emptiness from the absence of his lips when he moves away.

 

"Open your eyes, you look like an idiot just standing there with your eyes closed," he playfully says as he took the glasses from you, and you slap his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was pretty short, but I hope it made you feel all warm inside.


	4. [Kurotsuki] Where are the Cheetos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are the cheetos?

Kuroo rummaged through the pantry.  _Where the fuck are the Cheetos?_ He checked the other cabinets, the drawers, even under his bed, though he knew they weren't there.

_I swear, if he ate them all..._

Kuroo walked towards the bathroom door and heard the shower running. He opened the door, but the shower didn't stop.

He pulled the shower curtain to the side and asked, "Kei - hEY STOP SCREAMING, JESUS!"

Tsukishima quickly grabbed a towel and covered the bottom half of his body.

"KUROO, I SWEAR TO GOD - "

"Calm down, I just want to know if you ate the rest of my Cheetos - hey, STOP - OW THAT HURT CALM DOWN!"

Kuroo ran from the bathroom to avoid Kei throwing anymore bottles and soap bars at him.

"AND I DID EAT YOUR CHEETOS, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Kei yelled from the bathroom. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING THE LAST SLICE OF MY CAKE!"

Kuroo laughed and grabbed the car keys.

_Time to buy more Cheetos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of that one meme


	5. [Kageyama] Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama sucks at confessions and he's cute when he blushes

You silently walk over to the vending machine while you listen to music. Today, the sky was clear and the sun was shining bright and hot. The air was dry and warm, and there was no sign of a breeze.

  
You fish your bag for yen, and you don't hear the footsteps of a tall boy approaching you.

  
"Er, ugh, um, h-hel-hello."

  
You spin around, earbuds falling out of your ears. You see a tall boy with straight, black-blue hair looming in front of you. He was slightly blushing, and he seems really stiff.

  
"Um , can I help you?" you ask him. He fidgets with his hands, and nervously says, "Um, I'll buy that one for you, if you want. Because you helped me with my math homework the other day," he adds when he saw the confused look on your face.

Your face relaxes as you recall the time you helped him because he looked like he was struggling during class.

"Oh, um, thank you." You hesitantly put the money back in your bag, still unsure if you should let him pay for you drink.  _Too late,_ you think, as he inserted the money in.

"Wait," you say. "You didn't ask what drink I wanted." He frowns.

"I got you milk," he plainly said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Milk...?"

He nods. "Mhm. Its really good." He grabs the milk-box from the vending machine and hands it to you.

"Er, thanks," you say. "I appreciate it."

He blushes profusely. "Yo-your welcome."

You guys stand there awkwardly for a couple of seconds before you hear shouting.

"Kageyama!" You both turn around to see who it came from. "Kageyama! I can't let you beat me this time to the clu- hey, who's this?" A boy with bright, orange hair comes running up to you. 

"Is this your girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend? Does anybody know?" the boy excitedly asked.

Kageyama frowned. "Hinata, go away."

The boy, or Hinata, puts back. "Mean!" He walks away.

Kaheyama turns back to you. "Uh, sorry. I'll go now," he mumbles. He gives a little wave and walks away.

"Thanks for the drink!" you call out.

After you see the boys' figures slowly disappear, you take a sip of milk, and your eyes widen. "This isn't that bad," you mutter yourself as you take a larger sip.

_____

The next few days, you notice that whenever Kageyama was near you, he was blushing and acting a bit stiff. He was either stammering and stuttering, or mumbling. 

"Kageyama-san, is there something you need to tell me?" you ask him one day in class. He shakes his head and starts to do his classwork. You simply shrug and go back to your classwork, too.

The next few days grew less and less awkward begween you and Kageyama. He became less quiet and introverted, and he actually attempted to have a conversation that lasted longer than twenty seconds.

On some days, he would buy you milk during lunch, and you would gladly accept. On days he would ask to borrow your notes, you would offer to help him, and he would blush. It started at the tips of his ears, then it would move towards his cheeks. You found it especially cute when his nose turned pink.

"[Last name]-san!" you heard someone call from the end of the hallway. It was after school on a hot day, and you decided to cool down inside the building. You turned around to see who it is, and it was the orange-haired boy.

"[Last-name]-san! Guess what?" Before you could respond, you see Kageyama running towards him.

"Hinata! I swear, if you said anything - " Kageyama angrily says as he tackled Hinata.

"Kageyama, get off! I didn't say anything - OW!"

"Hinata, stop twisting my hand, I swear - "

"Guys, stop!" you shout. They both stop and look at you. "Hinata, what were you trying to say?"

Hinata shakes his head. "Kageyama doesn't want me to say it, and I don't want to get hit in the head with a volleyball." You turn to Kageyama.

"Why don't you want him to say it?"

Kageyama turns slightly pink at the ears.

"I'll say it if he leaves," he mumbles. Hinata pouts, but still walks away.

"So? What were you trying to tell me?"

Kageyama looks down on the floor and started drumming his fingers against his thighs.

"Uh, um, I - I li- uh, like y-you, [Last name]-san." His face turns a deep shade of red, and his forehead started beading with sweat.

Your heart starts beating quickly because  _dammit he looks so adorable like this._

"Bu-but it's okay if you don't like me back! You don't have to, I'm pretty sure you don - "

"Kageyama-kun, I like you too!" you burst out. You don't know when you started liking him, or when you decided you liked him, but now that he confessed, you noticed that you  _really_ liked him. A lot.

He looked at you and moved his thumbs.

"So, um, wou-wiuld you li-like to g-go out with m-me?" You smile and walk a bit closer to him.

"Yes I would." You go up on your toes and kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

You walk away, leaving Kageyama blushing, sweating, and smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need milk-boi in our lives, even if he's sweating and blushing. Because that's just plain adorable fite me if you don't think so.


	6. [Oisuga] Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Suga looks adorable in a sweater and Oikawa needs some sleep

"Babe, I'm home," Oikawa calls tiredly from the doorway. He slings his bag from off his shoulder and onto the couch while yawning. He takes off his glasses and places them on the table.

"Kou?" he calls again after waiting for a response. He frowns. It isn't that late, was it? He checks his watch and  _Jesus fucking Christ it is late._ His watch read 1:37 p.m. and Suga was usually asleep by 10 or 11.

Oikawa walks toward the bathroom and grabs the spare pair of sweats he always keeps in a drawer. He brushes his teeth and washes his face before walking into the room Suga and him shares.

He walks in to a sleeping Suga in one of Oikawa's sweaters. He's curled up in ball, and his phone is lying next to him. Oikawa blushes because  _omigosh he looks adorable._ Suga's hair is spread around his head like a halo, and a peaceful look is resting on his face.

Oikawa smiles and walks over to his sleeping boyfriend and looks at his phone, seeing an unsent text to him.

**Tooru, are you almost home? I miss you >< and stop working too hard, it's late, and you still have class tomorrow. Love y**

Oikawa feels a warm feeling spread through his chest. College finals were coming up, and he needed extra help from his teacher. Oikawa climbs on the bed, and Suga moves. He looks up and sees Oikawa smiling. He rubs his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater. The ends are way too long, and the way they hung lazily at the end of Suga's hands were cute.

"Who said you could wear my sweater?" Oikawa asks, and Suga smiles.

"Hello. What took you so long?" Suga asks as he pushes himself up into a sitting position.

"Stupid traffic. Why is there traffic in the middle of night, I don't know," Oikawa responds. He scoots closer to Suga and wraps his arms around his waist and lays his head on Suga's shoulder. Suga lays his head on Oikawa's and lays his hands over Oikawa's hands.

"Go to sleep, you must be tired. And put a shirt on," he says while laughing a little. Oikawa chuckles and just pulls him closer.

"I'm going to sleep on your shoulder, okay, Kouchan? Goodnight," Oikawa says, his eyes slowly closing.

"No you're not. Come on, lie down, you baby," Suga says playfully, trying to push Oikawa off. Oikawa just hugs Suga tighter and kisses his cheek before laying his head back on Suga's shoulder in response. Suga sighs.

"You're so clingy, Tooru." Suga kisses his forehead and gently pushes Oikawa off and lays his head on a pillow. He lays down besides him and pulls the covers over.

Suga puts his head on Oikawa's chest, and Oikawa wraps his arms around Suga.

"Goodnight, Kou."

"Goodnight, Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me more Oisuga


End file.
